Episode 2: Demonology/Transcript
00:03 ::Music 00:06 ::welcome to the last podcast on the left 00:09 ::second episode number 2 number duce I 00:13 ::guarantee it won't be shitty however I'm 00:19 ::been Kissel with me as always the 00:22 ::beautiful succulent luscious co-host 00:24 ::Marcus Parkes how you doing buddy first 00:27 ::of all thank you for the kind words and 00:28 ::I am doing wonderfully hell yeah so on 00:31 ::today's episode we're gonna be talking 00:33 ::specifically about demons and ghosts 00:36 ::simply because we are the coolest people 00:39 ::in the world and this is what everybody 00:42 ::nearing the age of 30 years discusses 00:45 ::with their won number uno best friend 00:49 ::yes all right so what do we got we got 00:52 ::demons on the list which of course have 00:54 ::been but let's say the arch villains of 00:57 ::many a horror film throughout the years 00:59 ::oh it's a great subject to or it's a 01:01 ::great villain have it's a fantastic 01:04 ::villain and really a villain that is far 01:07 ::more terrifying than than others on 01:09 ::account you can't see it unless the 01:12 ::demon wants you to see it you know you 01:14 ::have no ability to possibly destroy it 01:17 ::I have no ideal good I haven't figured 01:20 ::out how how would you possibly get a 01:21 ::killer demon 01:22 ::well you can have an exorcist type of 01:26 ::thing from of course do you remember I 01:27 ::mean there are ways to stave them off 01:30 ::but for the most part I mean for example 01:33 ::drag me to hell right fantastic Sam 01:36 ::Raimi's last movie which I absolutely 01:37 ::loved what a perfect 01:39 ::um the pinnacle of his brain I in my 01:42 ::opinion it was funny it was scary it was 01:44 ::goopy it was gross it was everything 01:46 ::that you wanted Sam Raimi to be and 01:48 ::especially coming off the heels of 01:49 ::spider-man 3 yeah thank Christ he was 01:52 ::able to get his horror brain back but in 01:54 ::that movie there is you know the old 01:57 ::Mexican mystic of course that was and I 02:00 ::love that I love that so much because 02:02 ::you know the movie starts with this 02:05 ::woman in contact with his demon and her 02:07 ::son is pulled down right hell like I 02:10 ::mean the very first scene of the movie 02:11 ::is an eight-year-old being 02:13 ::hold into the depths of hell literally 02:15 ::right to hell I do it yeah I enjoy that 02:17 ::was not an elaborate piece of wording or 02:21 ::anything like that dragged me to hell 02:22 ::it's literally just a demon the earth 02:23 ::opens yeah as if it's a you know a small 02:26 ::woman's vagina on her wedding night and 02:29 ::and then immediately gets you know and 02:32 ::immediately grabs a small leg or an arm 02:34 ::and drags it right down to hell and then 02:37 ::the scene into the say it's a end of the 02:40 ::second act 02:41 ::whenever the protagonist goes with her 02:45 ::fortune teller buddy and they go to this 02:47 ::woman's like I believe there's someone 02:49 ::who can help you right and of course 02:51 ::this was all you know a based because 02:54 ::this all had to happen because the woman 02:56 ::worked in an insurance company mmm-hmm 02:58 ::the elderly which came in she was a 03:00 ::banker she worked at a bank oh she was a 03:02 ::banker yeah okay so she was a banker and 03:04 ::an elderly lady came in looking for a 03:06 ::loan and frankly I don't know how that 03:08 ::woman entered the the bank I doubt 03:11 ::that's one security should have stopped 03:12 ::anytime they have black nails and she 03:15 ::was probably 35 G's old gypsy woman yeah 03:18 ::so whole gypsy women are terrifying 03:20 ::gypsies aged like dogs and this isn't 03:22 ::anything to say rude about dogs because 03:24 ::I love dogs but obviously so this 03:27 ::elderly petrifying desperate looking 03:30 ::very homely as if she would have no 03:32 ::power in the world which is which is 03:34 ::always so ironic about the witch they 03:36 ::look like the elderly woman that needs 03:38 ::help crossing the street when in fact 03:39 ::they're the elderly woman that's gonna 03:41 ::put a curse on you and eventually 03:43 ::inevitably encourage a demon to drag you 03:45 ::to hell oh yeah so the elderly lady goes 03:48 ::in there and she's like I need a loan 03:49 ::for whatever kind of home she had what 03:51 ::it was that she needed an extension on 03:53 ::her mortgage but okay she didn't get the 03:55 ::extension on her mortgage then she would 03:57 ::be thrown out of her home and I enjoy 04:00 ::that Sam Raimi kind of took into account 04:01 ::the economic situation of the time as 04:03 ::well with a lot of people would relate 04:05 ::to that witch gypsy woman yeah and the 04:09 ::protagonist the girl was had just been 04:12 ::spoken to about her boss about being a 04:14 ::little rougher a little tougher she's 04:15 ::trying to get a promotion that's right 04:16 ::and shine go in ahead and she's going 04:18 ::against an Asian fellow who is horrible 04:20 ::man he's a horrible man but I give him 04:22 ::kudos you know he's a go-getter he's a 04:25 ::go-getter and he is an Asian 04:26 ::mother he has to talk to every night and 04:28 ::tell her that he's doing the best he can 04:29 ::yeah I you know note no qualms with him 04:33 ::you know you go out there you do the 04:34 ::best he can but it makes for a very 04:35 ::difficult job for this young lady 04:37 ::because she has a good soul and she 04:38 ::doesn't want to tell people no exactly 04:40 ::and so the very next person that comes 04:43 ::in right after the speech is the old 04:45 ::gypsy woman who's a very sympathetic 04:48 ::character you know - it's an old woman 04:50 ::she's got a horrible hack hacking cough 04:52 ::oh yeah she's spitting shit up into a in 04:55 ::a fucking handkerchief hmm and she goes 04:58 ::in to the boss and like hey can we 05:00 ::really we need to help this woman out 05:02 ::and boss like well you need to make the 05:04 ::tough decisions right and so she goes 05:06 ::out and she denies the woman's alone and 05:09 ::the woman I mean I will say you know she 05:12 ::made the right business decision that's 05:14 ::the thing I mean this woman isn't paying 05:16 ::back any loan now I don't think that the 05:18 ::Gypsy Oh what does she do maybe tarot 05:20 ::cards outside of her front stoop or and 05:24 ::the very best some of some old skeleton 05:26 ::bones if she throws against the wall and 05:28 ::said tell somebody you don't have cancer 05:30 ::yeah whatever it might be so I 05:32 ::understand the woman's eye you know odds 05:33 ::are this woman isn't financially 05:34 ::successful enough to deserve this you 05:36 ::know 05:37 ::extension of course and so this what the 05:40 ::protagonist denies her the extension you 05:43 ::know is very you know very nice with 05:45 ::just like I'm sorry I can't do it and so 05:48 ::the old gypsy woman gets down on her 05:51 ::knees and starts begging her it's like I 05:52 ::beg you I beg you to give me the loan 05:55 ::yeah there and that exceed very pathetic 05:57 ::Xena yeah and the girl like throws her 06:00 ::off and like kind of screams and 06:03 ::everyone in everyone in the bank like 06:06 ::looks and like sees that this is 06:07 ::happening and the whole thing comes 06:09 ::because she shamed the gypsy woman you 06:13 ::shamed me she felt terrible about it 06:15 ::yeah absolutely and of course the gypsy 06:17 ::woman as I'm not sure if this is the 06:20 ::case with all demon mythology but 06:22 ::certainly it was in the in this case I 06:23 ::guess this is more of a witch situation 06:25 ::summoning the demon from hell she 06:27 ::grabbed a the button yeah from her 06:29 ::jacket and then with that button she was 06:32 ::able to place the curse on the woman and 06:34 ::man things just really went downhill for 06:38 ::that chick from there 06:39 ::it went very downhill and it's got it 06:42 ::has one of my favorite endings to a 06:44 ::horror movie ever 06:45 ::well it's got that classic it's a 06:47 ::classic you know twist which is so 06:49 ::perfect because her not to get too much 06:51 ::into this film but apparently we are 06:52 ::let's do it 06:54 ::well I I think it's it's important to 06:56 ::talk about it because uh I mean it's up 06:58 ::there with the Paranormal Activity 07:00 ::movies I like said the best demon uh the 07:04 ::best demon horror movies of the last 10 07:06 20 years I mean I totally agree it's 07:09 ::very hard to do the demon movies right 07:11 ::and yeah and Sam Raimi certainly nailed 07:13 ::it with this one so yeah of course the 07:15 ::end is the classic if we're gonna ruin 07:18 ::it for you yeah so uh mute it if you 07:20 ::want to but you've seen the movie 07:22 ::already yeah so pause it now watch the 07:24 ::movie and come back um but of course her 07:28 ::boyfriend played by I forget the name of 07:30 ::the guy yeah it's just one of those 07:31 ::douchey looking guys as a matter of fact 07:33 ::he's the del got no not the del guy he's 07:35 ::the PC guy yes yeah john hodgman is the 07:38 ::the mac and this or john hodgman is the 07:40 ::pc disguise the mac yes yeah the mac so 07:42 ::he's a stallion of a fella easy he's got 07:45 ::this one coin that he's been keeping in 07:47 ::an envelope and so inevitably the coin 07:50 ::and the end the end a button get 07:52 ::confused in the same envelope both 07:53 ::circles around the same weight the same 07:56 ::size so they go through all of the 07:58 ::pizzazz of like getting getting the the 08:01 ::coin you're getting the button to the 08:03 ::grave reversing the curse by putting it 08:05 ::on he'd put it on somebody else didn't 08:07 ::they no they gave it back to the witch 08:10 ::the Witch like she went to the grave and 08:12 ::dug up the witch which is always seen if 08:14 ::any every horror movie needs to have a 08:17 ::dig up the grave scene yeah and it 08:19 ::always has to be raining because God 08:22 ::works in mysterious ways 08:23 ::well the great thing about this movie is 08:24 ::that like you get the feeling from that 08:26 ::scene that this is the life this is the 08:29 ::climax of the movie like its overt she's 08:31 ::you know she's defeated the witch you 08:34 ::know - everything is like they're going 08:35 ::off on a weekend trip they're both so 08:37 ::happy so happy newly in love it's as if 08:40 ::they just started dating again you know 08:42 ::though yeah they're engaged now 08:44 ::everything is so beautiful and perfect 08:45 ::and then of course they're on the train 08:48 ::platform mmm 08:50 ::pulls out the envelope finds out that's 08:52 ::where the button is 08:53 ::so they basically just gave this woman a 08:55 ::nice piece of change yeah you just made 08:57 ::the gypsy woman more money and i knows 09:00 ::gypsies know how to spend coins i don't 09:02 ::know why i don't know what is it well 09:04 ::gypsies only deal in coins yeah it's 09:06 ::very bizarre shillings and things of 09:08 ::that nature they're similar to 09:10 ::leprechauns in that to that degree and 09:12 ::then of course there at the train 09:14 ::station and she realizes the buttons 09:16 ::there looks at her watch I about 13 09:18 ::seconds before you'd be drugged to hell 09:19 ::yes so she grabs on her husband don't 09:22 ::let me go don't let me go all this shit 09:23 ::but what the fuck is he gonna do yeah 09:25 ::he's battling the devil yeah and one of 09:28 ::the devil's many let's call him children 09:29 ::uh and so then of course she gets 09:32 ::drugged down to hell and no one seems to 09:34 ::notice on the platform by the way well 09:36 ::what happens is that she falls onto the 09:38 ::tracks like she falls onto the train 09:41 ::tracks and there's and that gives Raimi 09:43 ::the opportunity to do this amazing shot 09:45 ::where he does the shot like up to the 09:49 ::guy does the shot up to the boyfriend 09:50 ::from below from the train tracks so he 09:53 ::has the shot of him his reaction looking 09:56 ::down at her right and just like this 09:59 ::intense just his entire mind breaks like 10:03 ::he's this man is broken no one else is 10:05 ::gonna see this no and no one else can 10:08 ::see it it's down there and it happens in 10:10 ::the spam a bee takes five seconds five 10:12 ::seconds out earth opens demon comes and 10:15 ::grabs her don't let me go puts her hand 10:17 ::out what the hell is he gonna do Earth 10:19 ::closes and train comes yeah which is 10:21 ::actually pretty fantastic and I think 10:23 ::that's also we'll talk about some horror 10:25 ::and demon ghost stories in a second but 10:28 ::I feel like that's sort of how it 10:28 ::happens the train comes that what's the 10:30 ::human reaction is I guess you got hit by 10:32 ::the train yeah maybe was a suicide 10:33 ::attempt but they never found the body 10:36 ::never found out dot dot what the fuck 10:39 ::happened and it did such it's um rainy 10:41 ::so good at it's like bringing these uh 10:43 ::like doing something new but still 10:45 ::keeping the old conventions of horror 10:48 ::movies right I cuz what he did like as 10:50 ::suit like the train goes and then the 10:53 ::title comes up drag me to hell I love at 10:56 ::the end of the movie and I love that I 10:58 ::love the title at the end of the movie I 11:00 ::just saw insidious and they did the 11:02 ::title at the beginning and the end as 11:03 ::well 11:05 ::yeah we'll talk about insidious a little 11:06 ::bit later but that was pretty fantastic 11:08 ::so Marcus you were saying that you have 11:11 ::you you feel like you've had an 11:13 ::experience with an actual diamond or a 11:15 ::ghost 11:16 ::I saw something whenever I was a kid uh 11:19 ::that I can't explain and it's so vivid 11:23 ::in my memory it's not a dream it's not a 11:26 ::dream it's not it's not a dream it's 11:28 ::just it's something that I absolutely 11:29 ::can't explain where we were you're 11:32 ::growing up in Texas how old were you 11:33 ::when you saw this ah I was somewhere 11:35 ::between like 8 and 10 okay 11:38 ::somewhere around there so I will say the 11:39 ::imagination of an eight-year-old child 11:41 ::can be pretty extreme very extreme but 11:43 ::also when you do see something which I 11:45 ::think it would make everyone always says 11:47 ::oh it would always possesses the 11:49 ::children all this stuff hmm you know 11:51 ::they're open very open to see it and 11:53 ::they also know hey I can let this kids 11:55 ::see me no one's gonna believe them I 11:57 ::mean that's why uncles 11:58 ::you know rape young because no one 12:02 ::believes a child though they I think the 12:03 ::pedophile people believe the children 12:05 ::now yeah they did more about the 12:06 ::pedophilia than they do about the demon 12:08 ::oh we've got to evolve a little bit more 12:10 ::where we're at with with child sex abuse 12:13 ::we need to get with child demon abuse 12:15 ::because these demons are haunting these 12:18 ::poor children so you're eight to ten 12:20 ::years old you're in Texas hanging out 12:21 ::I'm not in the country I'm not home I'm 12:24 ::actually in Lubbock Texas I mean I'm in 12:26 ::a city oh okay yeah I ministered I'm 12:28 ::staying with my cousin James and for 12:31 ::some reason in the middle of the night I 12:33 ::wake up and his bedroom faced the street 12:36 ::and I wake up middle of the night and I 12:40 ::see something out the window like I see 12:43 ::something glowing right but I see some 12:45 ::like this green light and I'm fucking 12:48 ::terrified but I get up and he didn't 12:50 ::live by was it a major street intercept 12:53 ::down no it was a resident it was like a 12:54 ::neighborhood okay now like say is pretty 12:56 ::much like suburbs so your neighborhood I 12:58 ::mean the light the green light didn't 12:59 ::turn yellow and then red 13:01 ::no God no we've established on a plate 13:04 ::was not a stoplight uh and I got up and 13:08 ::I looked out the window and doubt like 13:11 ::he lived on kind of a t-bone Street 13:13 ::where there was a street that was you 13:15 ::know like Tebow t-bone 13:18 ::like there was a street that ran 13:19 ::directly in front of his you know what 13:21 ::I'm saying right uh and I looked out and 13:25 ::there was this I saw this green blob 13:27 ::kind of green blob --is-- type thing but 13:30 ::with the face of a pig and horns of just 13:34 ::sort of like moving slowly towards me I 13:38 ::I and I remember this clear sucking it's 13:41 ::my most vivid childhood memory 13:43 ::wow that's terrifying yeah it was 13:45 ::terrified I've never been it like i ike 13:47 ::it doesn't scare me anymore my it 13:50 ::doesn't scare me 13:52 ::so yes you saw this green blob it was 13:54 ::coming for you with it was it saying 13:55 ::anything it was like Marcus no it was 13:58 ::complete like I heard nothing okay like 14:00 ::that was I didn't hear anything at all 14:02 ::uh but it was it was kind of it seemed 14:05 ::like it was like half form like it was 14:07 ::somewhere in between here and there 14:09 ::did you feel something inside of your 14:11 ::body and then severe intense fear but 14:13 ::you also feel it was kind of like with 14:15 ::you it's so nice oh it was you just were 14:18 ::looking at it it was almost like it 14:20 ::didn't even know I was looking at it hmm 14:23 ::you know I mean like it was just there 14:25 ::so you wonder maybe it's in some other 14:27 ::dimension could it is just like 14:29 ::wandering around and for some reason you 14:31 ::had a small little gateway window into 14:33 ::it before I saw the great eye hole I saw 14:36 ::the green Pig devil ha ha ha the green 14:39 ::big devil yeah yeah sounds like an 14:41 ::amazing demon I mean that's the thing I 14:43 ::take I I do a wooden one reason I love 14:46 ::demons and ghosts is because there is a 14:48 ::with the recent poll I have it up here 14:50 ::somewhere I forget there's a Gallup poll 14:52 ::in 2009 32% of Americans believe in 14:57 ::ghosts legitimately death which and 14:59 ::demons which that's a fairly high number 15:01 ::of people I mean you know what is that 15:04 ::let's say damn near two out of five yeah 15:07 ::just about people so you would imagine 15:08 ::they would have had some experience with 15:10 ::them in one way or another I know I'd 15:12 ::expect it to be higher honestly well I 15:14 ::get that's the thing I mean there's a 15:16 ::lot of skeptics out there and of course 15:18 ::I mean I think we're all one of them I 15:19 ::had one I guess it was a ghost 15:22 ::experience growing up I grew up very 15:24 ::religious mm-hmm and so remember I was 15:26 ::very fat toes in seventh grade and I 15:29 ::just really wanted to lose a lot of 15:31 ::weight 15:31 ::like that so I was lying down in bed I 15:33 ::was at my uncle's house and what was it 15:35 ::deaf someplace in Minnesota I forget the 15:37 ::name of the town and I just got this 15:39 ::overwhelming feeling of peace which was 15:42 ::really bizarre 15:42 ::yeah and sure enough two months later I 15:44 ::lost a hundred pounds Wow 15:45 ::I didn't imagine you feeling peace ever 15:47 ::I know I know this is before the booze 15:50 ::and comedy yeah um and yes I mean I but 15:54 ::it really did feel like there was 15:55 ::something else in the room and it was 15:56 ::almost like whispering like you're gonna 15:57 ::be fine all of these very bizarre things 16:00 ::yeah which i think is the closest I've 16:01 ::ever come to actually like meeting a 16:03 ::spirit or a ghost and it was bizarre 16:05 ::because it felt very real yeah and it 16:08 ::was just like and then I woke up and 16:10 ::they woke up like extremely refreshed 16:11 ::but it wasn't a dream I mean this was 16:13 ::before I fell asleep yeah or maybe it 16:15 ::was a dream I have no idea but I mean I 16:16 ::don't it wasn't a dream I'm fairly 16:18 ::certain of that you know that's the only 16:19 ::other you never hear the positive ghost 16:21 ::stories the only thing that I can think 16:22 ::of it's even close to those never that 16:24 ::Ghost gave Dan Aykroyd a blowjob in 16:26 ::ghostbusters and you know what demons 16:28 ::could just come and just be sucking 16:29 ::dicks all over town I'm sure they would 16:31 ::be because that's probably the sin that 16:32 ::sent them down to hell in the beginning 16:33 ::I'd imagine so you know I had a friend 16:36 ::of mine I his name was Pete he became an 16:38 ::evangelical Christian over this I 16:40 ::haven't spoken to him in a little while 16:41 ::but I think he's running a church now 16:43 ::and one of the major reasons that he 16:45 ::converted to Christianity was because he 16:48 ::swore that he saw a demon or a ghost 16:50 ::floating over a bridge okay and the 16:54 ::event like he called me it was all 16:56 ::emotional it was a huge wreck and he 16:58 ::took the events so seriously that he 17:00 ::completely changed his life I don't 17:01 ::think he drank after that have her again 17:03 ::raizy so I mean there is something to 17:05 ::these ghost stories and to these sort of 17:07 ::like demon situations that I mean people 17:09 ::really get affected by them they really 17:11 ::do I mean we had a like back home like 17:14 ::you know you know kid teenagers love the 17:17 ::ghost stories and they loved the haunted 17:18 ::houses and we were no different we had 17:20 ::as children cemetery Oh perfect our town 17:25 ::it was great and it was all children of 17:28 ::like pioneers and settlers you know all 17:30 ::kids you know like all kids that died 17:32 ::whenever and there only died dressed to 17:36 ::terrify yeah I mean a pioneer children 17:38 ::that's a whole nother level of horror oh 17:40 ::it is uh and there was a house some dumb 17:44 ::motherfucker 17:45 ::I don't know why built a house right 17:48 ::across the road in about 200 yards down 17:50 ::kaki very cocky and whoa people they did 17:55 ::not last long in there I imagine that I 17:57 ::would tell you my advice to you if if 18:00 ::Zelda Rubinstein is your realtor not you 18:04 ::cannot buy any house this plot this all 18:06 ::sounds 2 bedroom 3 file well it sounds 18:10 ::nice is there a cemetery 18:13 ::absolutely that's what I'm looking for 18:15 ::that's old yeah and there were all kinds 18:19 ::of great ghost stories about this place 18:20 ::like they said that uh and it was so 18:23 ::weird because like the ghost stories 18:24 ::didn't really match up with a children's 18:26 ::cemetery it was all adult ghosts like 18:29 ::there was a like they would hear things 18:31 ::like they would hear poker games going 18:35 ::on downstairs really yeah they would 18:37 ::hear poker games going on downstairs 18:38 ::that go down nothing going on they had 18:41 ::radios that would turn on and play old 18:43 ::timey music when they weren't plugged in 18:45 ::that's era and the weirdest thing and I 18:48 ::heard I heard this one for myself was a 18:51 ::friend of Oh before I tell this one 18:53 ::there was another cassette - I have two 18:55 ::cassette tape stories on this one the 18:57 ::first one is these two guys were like 19:01 ::these guys I know they're not lying 19:02 ::because they didn't have enough 19:03 ::imagination or the smarts to make this 19:05 ::all right like Kyle's or animals and I'm 19:08 ::a person with your pals and then a ghost 19:11 ::came into my house well what was that he 19:14 ::goes Jay all right 19:16 ::they were driving past I'd Ellis 19:18 ::cemetery one night and they were 19:19 ::listening to a cassette tape and right 19:22 ::as they went by the cemetery the 19:24 ::cassette tape started playing backwards 19:26 ::on Blake and me it immediately just 19:29 ::stopped and started playing backwards it 19:32 ::was ridiculous and read about I mean 19:34 ::that's the thing and that's the thing 19:35 ::that is always so funny to me about 19:37 ::Ouija boards everyone thinks that that's 19:39 ::the what summons the devil but really if 19:41 ::you were a demon or a ghost the way the 19:43 ::communicate would be through the radio 19:45 ::yeah through a cell phone through any 19:47 ::sort of electric current not a fucking 19:48 ::piece of wood know that you roll around 19:50 ::to fake a little thing on not at all now 19:52 ::there's modern we used to have a Ouija 19:54 ::board growing up 19:55 ::all of my friends we were super into it 19:57 ::and I went to Catholic school as a 19:59 ::matter of fact my freshman year of high 20:00 ::school father Steve allowed us to watch 20:03 ::The Exorcist Wow but not as a fictional 20:06 ::movie he believed it was real yeah and 20:10 ::so we literally had like an entire 20:12 ::quarter just about the devil from The 20:15 ::Exorcist which was awesome that is great 20:18 ::it was the first time I ever was like 20:20 ::Catholic schools okay you know these 20:22 ::people are insane completely insane yeah 20:24 ::but uh but yeah it was a blast 20:26 ::and so we had a Ouija board and we were 20:29 ::able to summon this demon called Deb Deb 20:31 ::and maybe we just never let him or her 20:34 ::finish her name but we just went with 20:36 ::Deb Deb yeah and I'm telling you man we 20:38 ::really the first one who ended up 20:40 ::burning yeah and then we ended up 20:42 ::burning the Ouija board because it was 20:44 ::terrified my used to scare the cat the 20:46 ::lightest literally used to flicker I 20:48 ::mean we were young but it would move 20:49 ::around we were we were in high school so 20:52 ::we weren't like that young so we would 20:54 ::move around and at one point my friend 20:56 ::Josh Kahn's you know he was just being a 20:58 ::little schmuck yeah I'm realizing the 21:00 ::power of the Deb Deb demon beast woman 21:02 ::or man I'm not sure what Deb Deb is yeah 21:05 ::and he started farting on it you know so 21:09 ::throwing Doritos on it chips uh you know 21:13 ::any sort of puffed corn product same 21:16 ::things you know real Deb Deb all this 21:18 ::jazz so uh you know but an hour later 21:21 ::Josh leaves he goes into his big you 21:23 ::know green Pontiac he's driving down a 21:25 ::Wisconsin Road and Deb Deb tells us you 21:29 ::know Josh she's gonna die 21:31 ::Wow kill Josh Kahn's so as Josh is 21:34 ::driving we come to find out the day 21:37 ::after he's driving on the road first of 21:40 ::all deer darts in front of him but 21:41 ::that's okay that happens yeah uh and 21:43 ::then on an oncoming car this is a 21:45 ::two-lane highway oncoming car I would 21:47 ::say about two hundred yards away just 21:50 ::cuts off his lights you know just 21:52 ::playing the game just like cuts off his 21:53 ::left which which is you know they might 21:55 ::have been playing the game you know if 21:57 ::you flash me then we turn around and 21:58 ::kill you yeah nonetheless that could 22:00 ::have been you know Deb Deb's planned for 22:02 ::his death I have no idea demons work in 22:04 ::mysterious ways much like God absolutely 22:06 ::they sort of are gods 22:08 ::gray and so that happens and then next 22:11 ::thing you know is windshield wipers 22:13 ::start turning on going crazy he ends up 22:17 ::having to pull over into a ditch just 22:19 ::terrified of everything and the next day 22:22 ::he was totally convinced that Deb Deb 22:24 ::was real he was saying I forget oh my 22:27 ::goodness I should really try to contact 22:28 ::him for the and give you a more in-depth 22:31 ::story because there were some other 22:32 ::things that were happening to him that 22:34 ::were just completely bizarre and so that 22:38 ::was one event that we had with that 22:40 ::Ouija board 22:40 ::and shortly after that we ended up going 22:43 ::taking it to the woods there was this 22:44 ::old abandoned shatner loved abandoned 22:47 ::checks in the woods yeah exactly and you 22:49 ::know it hadn't been used in forever 22:50 ::although you know all of us kids I think 22:52 ::the kids before us put pentagrams all 22:54 ::over it yeah yeah it always like a burnt 22:56 ::it was half burnt down so we would play 22:58 ::with the Ouija board in there and we had 23:00 ::a we had a DB a CD player you know hmm 23:03 ::and so we would tell the thing now all 23:05 ::the remotes keep in mind all the remotes 23:07 ::were on the table so no one was touching 23:10 ::the remotes and the swear to God it 23:11 ::would start changing songs over and it 23:13 ::wasn't on shuffle but we truly believed 23:16 ::that it was real and then we went back 23:18 ::to Pete's house and we burned it in the 23:20 ::parking lot no it was the driveway of 23:22 ::his house I mean it's a the other story 23:25 ::that that was from that house the other 23:28 ::cassette story was a friend of mine 23:30 ::found this found a cassette tape in this 23:34 ::house that was just an old man reciting 23:37 ::mary had a little lamb over and over all 23:40 ::that is so terror and then he would just 23:41 ::throw in then every once while he get 23:43 ::angry and just like Mary Helen Mary had 23:46 ::a fucking little lamb Wow a little lamb 23:49 ::well he says why it's no I mean it it's 23:53 ::just bizarre like how like how did an 23:56 ::old man like record that and then just 23:58 ::visit the house and throw it down like 24:00 ::it was the weirdest fucking shit ever 24:03 ::why he's like a possession situation 24:05 ::doesn't it mm-hmm 24:06 ::seems like it I mean that was a scare it 24:08 ::was the scariest fucking house ever I 24:10 ::mean I loved it yeah of course and the 24:12 ::other people had left the how the people 24:14 ::who live there had left the house so 24:16 ::quickly that we went in there so 24:19 ::furniture in the house we found a 24:21 ::a new suit in the closet with tags still 24:24 ::on really yeah like the tat like they 24:27 ::hadn't even they didn't even finish 24:28 ::moving out of the house really they just 24:31 ::they just got you know essentials and 24:34 ::got the fuck out of there I mean you 24:36 ::know people don't just do that no so 24:39 ::yeah eyes a house and buys a nice suit 24:41 ::and buys a whole series of things those 24:43 ::from Dillard's but still well Dillard's 24:45 ::is one of the finest stores in Texas 24:47 ::I've heard great things about Diller I 24:49 ::mean it must be something pretty 24:52 ::traumatic to the psyche if they're just 24:54 ::like I am out of here 24:55 ::yeah I don't want anything to do with 24:56 ::house I'm gonna eat you know however 24:57 ::much money they spent on the house just 24:59 ::eat it because you can't you know resale 25:01 ::in the house 25:01 ::no you know I mean that's the thing I 25:04 ::think that these you know these people 25:06 ::who get possessed they kind of get a bad 25:10 ::rap yeah cuz it's it's tough it's you 25:13 ::don't want to believe them because if 25:15 ::you believe them then you have to 25:16 ::completely change your entire worldview 25:17 ::and you know you have to stop doing meth 25:21 ::in the back rooms at shady bars in New 25:23 ::York City God knows you don't want to 25:25 ::get sent to hell although if you did 25:27 ::have an option of living a good pious 25:29 ::life and becoming an angel or living a 25:31 ::fantastic life such as the one that we 25:33 ::live and becoming a demon what do you 25:34 ::choose uh well you know just demons just 25:37 ::seem to have more fun they do seem to 25:39 ::have fun here on earth but I have a 25:40 ::feeling their homeland yeah they don't 25:44 ::seem to be having too much of a good 25:45 ::time down there and the only not and 25:47 ::that's the thing I don't think that 25:48 ::humans can become demons well I think 25:51 ::demons demons are I think a fixed thing 25:54 ::well the thing about I just despite I 25:57 ::mean it also I mean depends like you 25:59 ::know it's Freddy Krueger a demon well 26:01 ::that's the thing I mean I would I would 26:03 ::say that he probably is a demon because 26:06 ::he's he's definitely dead and he's 26:08 ::certainly coming back to haunt people 26:10 ::mm-hmm you know in their dreams which I 26:13 ::think that okay yeah here's the thing so 26:15 ::some demons if they're regarded as 26:18 ::spirits they can they can belong to 26:20 ::either classes so they can be a once 26:23 ::human and then turn team and or just 26:25 ::never human and then be demon that seems 26:28 ::to be the overall you gotta do some 26:30 ::pretty bad shit to go demon well I mean 26:33 ::I don't think me and you were going to 26:35 ::go demon just for saying horrible shit 26:37 ::that's true I mean I think you do have 26:39 ::to do some terrible things on earth in 26:42 ::order to have your life your afterlife 26:45 ::you know being being forced to continue 26:48 ::on torturing and maybe maybe the torture 26:51 ::for them is the fact that they have to 26:52 ::stay here on earth could be and still 26:55 ::deal with people yeah you know it's like 26:57 ::you hated people on earth you killed 26:59 ::fifteen thousand of them but now for the 27:01 ::all eternity you gotta hang out with 27:03 ::people and keep killing them always you 27:04 ::know I'd rather just be a ghost or an 27:07 ::angel and just never have to come back 27:09 ::here like say for example uh paranormal 27:13 ::activity 27:14 ::yes demon or ghost well I think we have 27:17 ::classic demon I think it's a classic 27:19 ::demon situation then because it 27:22 ::well they explain it in the movie they 27:24 ::think it's a demon yeah and I think 27:26 ::there's even they even bring up books 27:28 ::and everything right right right and I 27:30 ::agree I think you know it's got those 27:31 ::well it's gonna get it's funny used a 27:33 ::green pig face because it has those big 27:35 ::claws yeah or what are the horse claws I 27:38 ::guess more like go goat their claws yeah 27:41 ::classic classic devil goat goats feet so 27:45 ::certainly in paranormal those are 27:47 ::definitely that's definitely to be a 27:48 ::demon mmm it's kind of been dead I don't 27:50 ::you what do you have to do to appease 27:52 ::the demon that's the question that I 27:54 ::can't I don't think they're I don't 27:56 ::think there really is any appeasement 27:57 ::they're only here to make your life 28:01 ::miserable is that the that's pretty I 28:03 ::think they just pick you that seems so 28:06 ::bizarre to me yeah for no real reason I 28:08 ::mean I'll tell you these this uh another 28:11 ::good movie that deals with it is a wreck 28:13 ::and wreck to which I owe wreck is 28:16 ::amazing that's incredible I've never 28:18 ::seen wreck two will wreck two is also 28:20 ::very good but uh yeah they uh remade it 28:23 ::in America's quarantine yeah quarantine 28:25 ::which is which is fine ever saw it well 28:28 ::you know it's a it's your classic story 28:30 ::with the thing people going into a space 28:33 ::and you know you have no idea what's 28:34 ::going on and then the when the 28:37 ::government acquires your building nine 28:40 ::out of ten times it's a nuclear 28:42 ::situation yeah but one other ten times a 28:44 ::demons in that fucking building and 28:46 ::that's really what you have to be care 28:48 ::with yeah and it was yeah just men this 28:51 ::never I never knew the Spanish could 28:53 ::pull off a horror movie like that well I 28:55 ::mean have you seen how they live I think 28:56 ::that it's perfect and also going back to 28:59 ::Catholicism no one's more Spanish or 29:02 ::nomads like than Spanish people that is 29:04 ::true and they really really believe it 29:06 ::as far as as far as it being true and I 29:10 ::think that's what gives the demon all of 29:12 ::its power and which i think is also 29:14 ::probably why they just attacked children 29:16 ::because children believe that they're 29:18 ::real as an adult I kind of want them to 29:20 ::be real yeah but at the same time if I 29:22 ::saw a demon and be like oh my God look 29:24 ::at you there but just demon out just 29:26 ::being a demon that's pretty cool so if 29:29 ::it's theoretically they can't actually 29:32 ::do anything to hurt or hurt you until he 29:35 ::get you to hell right uh well I mean the 29:37 ::girl and paranormal activity could sure 29:39 ::as fuck hurt her yeah that's true 29:41 ::and she she had said she got some 29:43 ::physical shape she got dragged around 29:45 ::she got thrown around a little bit 29:46 ::that's true I'm a big guy though you're 29:48 ::a very big guy but I don't think demons 29:50 ::have any like strength ceilings yeah 29:53 ::they just have nonstop yeah they they 29:55 ::can do anything they want hell I could 29:56 ::probably rip off your arms they like can 29:58 ::they do that I don't know I mean is 30:00 ::there really can we think of any uh 30:03 ::movies in which the demon itself 30:06 ::actually can inflict physical harm upon 30:10 ::the victims 30:11 ::well I'm thinking the Hellraiser I guess 30:15 ::pinhead is technically a Dean I think oh 30:16 ::I think pinhead is uh one of the best 30:19 ::examples of a demon yeah and so he can 30:21 ::certainly you know he just takes 30:22 ::people's skins right off man 30:24 ::yeah John I mean to who the guy who did 30:26 ::the special effects in Hellraiser is not 30:29 ::the same guy to the special effects in 30:31 ::the thing uh who would that be John 30:34 ::Carpenter no no he wasn't this bad like 30:36 ::John Carter was the director right uh 30:38 ::but I think it's the same guy because 30:40 ::the special about Jeannie is I think I 30:42 ::thought Tom Savini was broke really big 30:44 ::with the thing hmm but I don't know I 30:48 ::don't think Tom Savini did the thing all 30:49 ::right it's possible that he didn't yeah 30:51 ::okay I can't remember the guys name but 30:53 ::I think it's the same but yeah uh I mean 30:55 ::really just Hellraiser there are so many 30:57 ::terrifying moments in the first two the 31:00 ::first to move 31:01 ::it's like it's like one really long 31:04 ::movie 31:04 ::I love about him the first two are 31:06 ::fantastic the man smoking with no skin 31:08 ::dollars like there's a great a great 31:10 ::quote here from one of the cent abite 31:13 ::Cenobites which it's amazing it it makes 31:15 ::me hungry for Cinnabons is really what 31:17 ::it does I feel like a santa bite should 31:19 ::have a lot of cinnamon into perhaps a 31:20 ::nice little frosting atop them uh he 31:23 ::says no tears please it's a waste of 31:26 ::good suffering uh which that is 31:28 ::absolutely terrifying 31:30 ::Oh to think about and then the voice of 31:33 ::pinhead like that guy's voice I mean it 31:36 ::was very peaceful and comforting which i 31:38 ::think is interesting you think it's 31:40 ::piece on cut like I will decide you see 31:42 ::where you say to be aware you can see 31:43 ::it's peaceful in comfort it's at home 31:45 ::it's calm yeah it's very calm but it's 31:48 ::got that that little bit of rasp to it 31:50 ::like that guy fucking honed that mic he 31:53 ::owns that fuckin voice oh yeah no easy I 31:56 ::mean I if there are demons in real life 31:59 ::there's no way they're gonna be messing 32:01 ::with him no I'm sure it'll be like when 32:04 ::we you know got into the entertainment 32:06 ::business and then you see that it's all 32:08 ::you know BS and everyone's actually kind 32:10 ::of an asshole I assume there's a demon 32:12 ::down there in hell is just like love the 32:14 ::Hellraiser series yeah and they're like 32:15 ::I got to go meet pin it I got it I got a 32:17 ::see pin and I gotta see what he's all 32:18 ::about and then as soon as he sees him 32:20 ::taking off the makeup and he realizes 32:22 ::the the nails aren't real and it's a 32:24 ::white makeup and it's just some British 32:26 ::dude I mean it's got to be devastatingly 32:28 ::sad for that poor demon boy has to be 32:31 ::then he watches Little Nicky and he's 32:32 ::like they're making fun of me ha ha ha 32:34 ::so that's not good whatsoever the worst 32:37 ::of the worst representation of demons 32:39 ::you could ever have you think a little 32:40 ::Nicky I think I think a little Nikki 32:42 ::kind of - it takes takes kind of takes 32:44 ::the wind out of the sails on the demon 32:45 ::boat 32:47 ::I've eaten stuff to say at the same time 32:49 ::you know it's a nice it's a nice little 32:51 ::picture and it involved Ozzy Osbourne 32:54 ::yeah so it's nice to give Ozzy Osbourne 32:56 ::a little bit of work but you know 32:58 ::they're still making them all over town 32:59 ::and I think the demon films they're sort 33:02 ::of they're back in vogue again and we 33:04 ::can credit paranormal activity and 1 & 2 33:07 ::for that so the new film insidious is a 33:11 ::definitely riding that demon wave and 33:13 ::surprisingly 33:15 ::was made by the makers of saw and the 33:17 ::makers of paranormal activity which I 33:20 ::thought was going to be very very 33:21 ::interesting because I wanted to see you 33:23 ::know how polar opposite of horror styles 33:25 ::you know can really come together in one 33:27 ::film and I'm usually not like a huge 33:29 ::person like from people who brought you 33:31 ::dot dot dot but in this case I thought 33:33 ::it was sort of a it was interesting to 33:34 ::see I was interested to see how they 33:36 ::would mix the subtle subconscious 33:37 ::storytelling of paranormal activity with 33:39 ::like the over the top like borderline 33:42 ::cartoonish uh antics of saw you know I 33:45 ::mean held jigsaw is a cartoon character 33:47 ::exactly I mean jigsaw is such a 33:49 ::ludicrous little beast man yeah compared 33:52 ::to the demon that's in paranormal 33:53 ::activity but you know to some degree it 33:56 ::looks like jigsaw is don't look for 33:57 ::damage but the demon and paranormal did 34:01 ::fairly well as well yeah um so uh yeah 34:04 ::well watch the movie there was 34:05 ::definitely some camera shots that were 34:07 ::stolen straight from paranormal yeah 34:10 ::there was the you know the room shots 34:12 ::were just be like solid room room room 34:15 ::really taking their time like 34:17 ::everything's fine here you know sort of 34:19 ::a situation and then of course they had 34:21 ::this the straight on shot of the couple 34:23 ::in bed just being like so we are the 34:24 ::happiest people on earth and our lives 34:26 ::could not get any better 34:28 ::and then they definitely had a lot of 34:30 ::like the saw um over the top reveals as 34:34 ::well because you know saw leaves nothing 34:36 ::to the imagination and so in this film 34:39 ::they definitely show demons in their 34:41 ::full form they had a child demon who was 34:43 ::like a small popper look like an oozy 34:46 ::young gentleman I don't know what the 34:48 ::news he was discussing but apparently 34:50 ::there's still a depression going on and 34:54 ::and so that was in it was an interesting 34:58 ::duality there between the scary you know 35:01 ::subliminal in the shadows and like the 35:03 ::over-the-top like in-your-face demon the 35:05 ::only one demon that I didn't like was 35:07 ::this uh you know leather jacket and jet 35:09 ::black hair and he just looked like it 35:12 ::sounds holy in eighth grade sounds kind 35:14 ::of like a second-rate Undertaker yeah 35:16 ::that's exactly what he was like so other 35:18 ::than that demon I thought all the other 35:20 ::demons were pretty good so basically the 35:23 ::story is just about a kid his name is 35:25 ::Dalton and he fella 35:29 ::deep into this coma and doctors have no 35:31 ::idea why he's in a coma if he's anything 35:33 ::like me he just loves to sleep very 35:36 ::important so his parents their Josh and 35:39 ::Renee they go to the doctor I you know 35:41 ::nothing's going well finally they take 35:43 ::him home and just put him upstairs and 35:45 ::then immediately demons just start 35:47 ::running amuck throughout the house but 35:50 ::the fella Josh he's a teacher so he's 35:52 ::hard at work all day grading papers but 35:54 ::you know it's like he's on the phone 35:56 ::with her and in the middle of a you know 35:57 ::an empty classroom real like honey I got 35:59 ::this got so much work to do and it's 36:01 ::like you know the answer key just mark 36:05 ::the things go home and help your wife 36:07 ::which be haunted by terrible children 36:09 ::demon ghosts so um yeah so anyway 36:14 ::inevitably it's like the father finally 36:16 ::believes that the demons are in the 36:18 ::house so they just move out like 36:20 ::immediately like we were talking earlier 36:21 ::about the home in Texas you know they 36:24 ::leave their clothes there just like we 36:26 ::are out of here we are going to a place 36:29 ::that isn't going to drag me straight to 36:31 ::hell and very gypsy gypsy is move very 36:35 ::quick and but of course at the second 36:37 ::home the hauntings just get worse and 36:39 ::worse and they finally call in a 36:42 ::paranormal expert named Elise who is 36:44 ::played by one of my favorite actresses 36:46 ::of all time Lin Shaye of the Farrelly 36:48 ::Brothers movie the Farrelly Brothers you 36:50 ::might recognize her very wrinkled and 36:52 ::wounded bosoms that they showed in that 36:55 ::film obviously not actually hers but 36:57 ::that was the first time I've ever seen 36:59 ::breasts in a film it was like ah now Oh 37:00 ::God that's sad that's that when that 37:03 ::happens to women so Eddie you know she's 37:07 ::in there doing you know or paranormal 37:09 ::stuff she has her you know the the 37:11 ::devices that read energy and they're 37:13 ::going oh she had an EKG meter EKG meter 37:15 ::yeah there was a small camera behind a 37:17 ::small camera team behind them and just 37:20 ::recorded them no no yet exist like ghost 37:25 ::hunters and uh and which is also amazing 37:30 ::I will say that whatever bullshit show 37:31 ::oh it's such a terrible show it just 37:33 ::disproves the existence of ghosts yeah 37:35 ::absolutely ridiculous it's like saying 37:38 ::no people are amazing look how good 37:40 ::people are to one another and then like 37:42 ::going to Darfur what look at an example 37:45 ::of how wonderful humanity is um so 37:49 ::anyhow you know so she's walking through 37:52 ::the the two great comedic actors are her 37:56 ::like minions who are recording their 37:58 ::like out of over the top you know 38:00 ::retarded people and I think the point of 38:02 ::the director was trying to make was that 38:04 ::those people on those ghost hunter shows 38:06 ::are ridiculous 38:07 ::yeah and completely flawed and other 38:10 ::retard somehow nerdier than we are 38:12 ::somehow which i think is pretty 38:14 ::fantastic I mean they recorded on tape 38:16 ::on visual well that's the thing we don't 38:19 ::actually go anywhere like we just come 38:21 ::out to Long Island City and do this I 38:23 ::mean it's not like we're carrying 38:24 ::anything anywhere yeah it's not like 38:26 ::we're in an office that looks like a 38:28 ::coffin yeah Ouija boards all over the 38:30 ::place and swords voodoo dolls no we're 38:33 ::totally normal people so uh so beautiful 38:37 ::busted breasted lin shaye she looks 38:40 ::around and she realizes you know there's 38:42 ::definitely demons about and then she 38:44 ::presents this idea about the further mm 38:47 ::and long story short about the kid it's 38:50 ::not even a reveal because it's in the 38:52 ::previews yeah which I hate the marketing 38:54 ::for this movie by the way yeah I saw 38:56 ::there's a posters are all over the the 38:58 ::trains are they like it's like it's not 39:01 ::just the house that's haunted and it's 39:03 ::like why are you telling me that because 39:05 ::then you know 45 minutes into the film 39:07 ::when that point is revealed you're like 39:09 ::I know yeah I totally know this it's on 39:12 ::every poster for this film yeah but 39:15 ::anyway a mild hook on that is the kid 39:19 ::you know the kids in something called 39:21 ::the further his soul is a traveler which 39:23 ::you know whatever yeah you know the 39:25 ::father finds out that he's a traveler 39:27 ::and so he you know realizes he was once 39:30 ::haunted as a child long story short he 39:32 ::goes over to the further confronts all 39:34 ::the demons there is a fantastic homage 39:36 ::to the original Nightmare on Elm Street 39:37 ::with the main demon who does look much 39:40 ::like Darth Maul the most creative makeup 39:43 ::job ever but you know truly terrifying 39:46 ::to some degree they do a fantastical 39:48 ::Majda Nightmare on Elm Street the very 39:50 ::beginning sequence when Freddy is 39:52 ::sharpening his claw they have the exact 39:54 ::same camera angle 39:55 ::it's just the demon claw on there which 39:58 ::was great and uh it was a I would I 40:02 ::wouldn't want to meet the demon yeah I 40:04 ::would want to meet I would almost it's 40:06 ::not to say if I'd want to be Freddy or 40:08 ::the demon more I think Freddy I might 40:10 ::want to meet just because he might get 40:11 ::you off yeah you know he might trapped 40:14 ::reading depending on the mood that he 40:16 ::was in yeah you know sometimes men like 40:18 ::blowjobs sometimes men like to eat a 40:20 ::lady out hopefully Freddy would be in 40:22 ::the mood to eat me out so overall I 40:25 ::would say this is a fantastic film it's 40:26 ::scary I give it three out of four fats 40:29 ::yeah which is good yeah yeah that's a 40:32 ::three out of four fats is one yeah three 40:34 ::out of four fats so it's almost obese 40:36 ::we'll give it I'll give it a montana 40:38 ::housewife nearly obvious but just then 40:41 ::enough to stay married to the fellow who 40:42 ::makes 150,000 a year but I would say be 40:45 ::careful if you're on a date girls find 40:47 ::these films very very scary if she goes 40:50 ::down on here she might bite off the old 40:52 ::wean mmm there are some moments of fear 40:54 ::so I think the film found a good middle 40:56 ::ground between the saw and paranormal 40:57 ::activity my only complaint no bosom no 41:01 ::that's it well I mean there's a lot of 41:03 ::kids like that whenever there's like 41:05 ::well yeah in the movie then usually the 41:08 ::tits aren't gonna come out if you think 41:10 ::that's an overall theme I think that's 41:11 ::an overall theme I guess so but well 41:14 ::what movie broke them with six cents no 41:16 ::breasts at all yeah I think also dana 41:17 ::says no breasts at all oh that's true I 41:20 ::mean then again I don't know if I want 41:22 ::to see any one of those characters 41:23 ::bosoms I know the mom was alright the 41:25 ::mom was alright and that older elderly 41:27 ::priest fella yeah I imagine he had some 41:30 ::pretty good buzz UM's go and probably 41:31 ::look like lyndshane fucking whatever 41:35 ::Something About Mary yeah as a great 41:38 ::film all right well I guess we're gonna 41:39 ::wrap up this second episode of the last 41:41 ::podcast on my lap let's do it absolutely 41:43 ::all about demons next week I think we're 41:45 ::gonna talk God knows what they know who 41:48 ::know looser leading ladies of film and 41:51 ::more film 41:52 ::well you better stay tuned to listen to 41:54 ::the last podcast on the web 41:56 ::Music